smash_bros_lawl_zerofandomcom-20200213-history
Black Friday Woody
Entrance Black Friday Woody, as an inanimate toy, comes to life after checking his surroundings. Special Moves Neutral B: Spring-Weiner F Woody calls Slinky Dog to join him onstage, and Slinky appears in a spot right in front of him. Slinky guards Woody's front side, and can be used to grab items, as well as stop projectiles. He follows Woody around on the battlefield, and can be vulnerable to enemy attacks as long as they aren't directly in front of him. After he is KO'ed or 9 seconds of usage, Slinky Dog goes away and Woody must wait four seconds to call him back. Side B: Toss 'Em Overboard! BF Woody is grabbed by Mr. Potato Head, Rex, and a robot, who swing him back and forth for four seconds, before releasing him, which causes Woody to fly forwards, damaging nearby opponents. In this state, you can move back and forth, as well as jump, and also let go early at any time by pressing B. If done in midair, the toys automatically throw Woody forwards. Up B: Woody's Nightmare Woody grabs onto a luminescent Buzz Lightyear from Woody's nightmares, who flies upwards for two seconds. Pressing A during flight will let Buzz shoot lasers, while pressing B cancels it early. Touching him or attacking him with physical attacks will deal damage to opponents, but Nightmare Buzz can be stopped with a projectile. Down B: RC Car Woody gets out a remote control, which also spawns an RC car beside him. Using the control stick moves the car around the battlefield, but you cannot make the car jump onto an above platform. The car can move across platforms depending on the stage's layout, but it cannot jump. After seven seconds or by pressing Down B again at any time, Woody will put his remote control away, and the car will disappear. After that, you must wait three seconds to use the car again. Final Smash: Attack of the Mutant Toys BF Woody summons various mutant toys onto the battlefield to attack opponents: Disfigured army men deal sword damage to anyone in contact with them as they rise up from holes in the ground on the battlefield. A dump truck drives past uncontrollably, doing damage to anyone in its path. Several monkey walk around the stage in straight patterns and do normal damage to those in the way, but can easily fall off the stage. A doll hanging from a noose comes from the top of the stage, and grabs the fighter who first comes into contact with it, trapping them. After the move ends, the doll will rise back up, KO'ing the unlucky one. The move ends after 11 seconds of usage, and as some toys disappear over time, more can reappear. KO Sounds KO Sound 1:*screams* KO Sound 2: "Oh, you stupid dog!" Star KO:"No! Wait! No! Come on! Hey, man!" Taunts Up: "Geppetto, look! I'm a real boy!" Side: "Are you threatening me?!" Down: "Save your batteries, people!" Victory Options Option 1: "If it wasn't for me, my sketchy friend, you would've been hauled all the way to Goodwill a long time ago." Option 2: Buzz says "Something tells me we're not supposed to do that", to which Woody replies "Aw, what harm could it have done, Buzz? We just screwed him up for the rest of his life, that's all!" Option 3: "So play NICE!" Lose Pose: Woody makes an annoyed expression. Category:Playable Characters Category:Toy Story